


Nearly Useless

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. One smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face after he defeated a creature and turned to Supergirl.





	Nearly Useless

I never created Superman TAS.

One smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face after he defeated a creature and turned to Supergirl. ''I'm not always useless,'' he said.

THE END


End file.
